


Art for dapatty & s0ckpupp3t's 'While I'm Still Young and Horny'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty">dapatty</a> & <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckpupp3t">s0ckpupp3t</a>'s happily dirty story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/245404"><i>While I'm Still Young and Horny</i></a> written for the 2011 <a href="http://bandombigbang.livejournal.com/">Bandom Big Bang</a> on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for dapatty & s0ckpupp3t's 'While I'm Still Young and Horny'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts), [s0ckpupp3t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckpupp3t/gifts).
  * Inspired by [While I'm Still Young and Horny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245404) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty), [s0ckpupp3t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckpupp3t/pseuds/s0ckpupp3t). 



> Many thanks to my art betas, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps). I couldn't have done it without you!

Click to enlarge:  
[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2011_bbb_1_large.png)


End file.
